Thermal Spring
by Mrs Horror
Summary: Inuyasha estaba rozando el borde de la locura. Lo había cruzado ya miles de veces por culpa de ella, pero cada vez era como una nueva experiencia. Maldita perra del demonio, murmuró.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Esa noche la describiría como perfecta. Tan sólo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y el sonido de las hojas moverse al compás del aire. Y lo mejor de todo era la compañía de ella. Sin duda alguna.<p>

Ya había transcurrido un año desde que volvió al Sengoku; un año en que ella se había convertido en su esposa y compañera. Era el mejor año de su existencia, aunque no lo expresase abiertamente.

Esa noche, se encontraban, una vez más, en las aguas termales próximas a su cabaña. Quizás era una rutina, pero no se cansaba de ello. Poder observarla desnuda era lo mejor que había en el mundo, y aún más si a ser posible estaba bajo su cuerpo en un futón, en alguna rama, en mitad de algún prado, o en el mismo tejado de la cabaña.

El calor de las aguas termales lo tenía levemente mareado. La temperatura era idónea, pero tener el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera tan cerca hacía que su cuerpo se acalorase hasta límites insospechados. Porque no había nada más sensual que ella. Y era suya.

-Inuyasha-. Ronroneó la azabache.

El ojidorado la miró fijamente esperando que continuase con lo que quisiera decirle.

-Ven aquí-.

Inuyasha parpadeó. ¿Realmente pensaba que era un perro que estaba a sus órdenes?

-Keh, perra. Ni lo pienses. Ven tú.- El orgullo habló por él. Sus pensamientos y boca estaban demasiado coordinados para su gusto, ya que seguramente se ganaría varios osuwaris. Así que cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el gran impacto.

Pero nada sucedió. Sólo silencio.

Abrió lentamente el ojo derecho y enfocó a la morena, buscando qué iba mal, ya que no era nada normal que no lo mandase al suelo tras un comentario como ese.

Kagome estaba mirándolo, con el labio inferior levemente mordido por sus dientes y las gotas de agua escurrían por su cuello hasta perderse en las aguas termales. Jamás lograría entender cómo una mujer cómo ella se había apareado con él, convirtiéndose así en su eterna compañera.

-Por favor...- Murmuró de una forma enloquecedora.

Inuyasha estaba rozando el borde de la locura. Lo había cruzado ya miles de veces por culpa de ella, pero cada vez era como una nueva experiencia.

-Maldita perra del demonio-. De un ágil movimiento se acercó a ella, pero no llegó a tocarla. Estaban tan próximos que casi se rozaban, pero la fina línea de sus auras hacía que esto no fuese realmente posible.

Sus ojos se estaban batiendo en duelo. No sabían ni el motivo ni quién sería el ganador. Pero la sensación de poder mirar dentro de la mirada del otro era indescriptible.

Un fuerte gruñido se escapó de los labios del hanyô antes de que estos apresaran los de la muchacha. Un beso fuerte y fogoso. La ternura y la delicadeza las dejaban para las noches de luna nueva. El resto de noches era el momento del liberar los instintos y dejar fluir la bestia que había en el interior de Inuyasha. Y ella le había dicho que estaba encantada con ello.

Las manos de ella agarraban fuertemente el pelo de la nuca del hanyô; por el contrario, las garras de él manoseaban todo a su paso, como si aquello fuese insuficiente. Levemente se separaron para tomar aire y él aprovechó ese efímero instante. Abrió los ojos para guardar esa imagen en su mente. Kagome con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras tenía la respiración agitada.

Esos labios eran su perdición, deberían ser ilegales. Y eran suyos. Malditamente suyos, cómo toda ella. Sí era un egoísta, pero así era él. Y ella estaba satisfecha con ello.

Una gota se escurrió lentamente desde la sien de Kagome y avanzaba lentamente hacia a abajo, con intención de perderse entre las demás. Pero Inuyasha tenía otros planes para ella. Así que agachó la cabeza rápidamente y sorbió esa gota. Después suavemente recorrió con su lengua el mismo camino que había realizado la gota.

-Inuyasha, por favor, basta de juegos-. Kagome fue breve y concisa. Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ya.

-Maldita seas, perra.- Inuyasha volvió a besar la con fuerza y ancló la pierna femenina en su cintura.

Ya era hora de mostrar quién era el macho alfa.


End file.
